Predator and Prey
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Following the attack of an alien hunter, Robin and Starfire learn someone wants Star dead. Not only do they have to find that individual but the intergalactic hitman is still out for blood. Completely Rob/Star, nothing involving my original character.
1. Chapter One

Predator and Prey

**Disclaimer: DC Comics and Cartoon Network own 'Teen Titans'. Twentieth Century Fox owns 'Predator'.**

Chapter One

Robin and Starfire were out on their date, giving themselves some privacy from the others.

"I'm having a great time," Starfire said.

"Me too," Robin replied and he was.

For years, Robin was always helping Starfire understanding life on Earth and two developed a special relationship.

Both of them began starting dating and enjoying the company of each other.

The two were at a familiar spot: the boardwalk carnival. They had so much fun there every time they went.

But today, something was watching them. Unseen by any eyes, it was watching and waiting.

"This is the greatest date I have ever been on," Starfire exclaimed as they stood under the boardwalk, facing the sea.

Robin was about to say something when he noticed three dots forming a triangle appearing on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Acting fast, Robin tackled Starfire to the sand as a blue beam blazed past them and exploded in the seawater.

"What was that," Starfire asked with a little fear.

"I don't know," Robin replied, "But we have to," before he could finish, an invisible force snagged his cape and tossed him across the beach.

The same force grabbed Starfire by the neck and slammed her against the boardwalk supporter. The same three-dot triangle appeared, this time on the Tamaranean's forehead.

Before the beam could be fired Robin threw a bladed disk at the invisible force.

Sparks flew as the bladed sliced metallic armor and the force became a visible figure.

The creature was well over seven feet tall and had a large body frame, dreadlocks flowed from its head, and parts of its body were covered with some kind of armor.

The creature dropped Starfire and turned to face Robin revealing a metallic warrior mask covered its face.

The unknown figure was emitting a strange humming noise.

Robin tossed the same bladed weapon at the creature.

A long knife came out of its right gauntlet and, with lightning speed, it sliced Robin's weapon in half.

Robin pulled out his staff as, almost mimicking its opponent, the creature drew its own staff that was much larger and had a spear on the end.

The creature let out a roar and leapt at it target, bring the staff down to strike.

Robin blocked the blow with his own staff and pushed the weight of the creature away from him.

They both traded staff shots as Robin used his agility to keep the monster at bay.

"Should we call the others," Starfire called out while watching from a safe distance.

"There's no time," Robin grunted.

The creature again popped out its right wrist blade and attempted to slice him in two.

Before it could Starfire shot a large blast at the creature knocking it down on the beach.

Both titans stood over their assailant, preventing it from mounting a comeback.

"Why are you here," Robin ordered with his staff pointing at the creature's chest.

Different voices filtered under the mask of the creature until a faint of English came from it, "Sent…to…kill."

"Kill me," Robin asked.

"Not…you…HER!!"

Chapter Three


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The couple was shocked to hear from this thing that he was hired to kill Starfire.

"What exactly are you," asked Robin.

"He's a Predator," Starfire answered.

"A what?"

"A Predator. They are a race of aliens that are known for their sport of hunting other species. I was taught that they hunt on their own terms, I never heard of one being sent to kill a specific prey."

"So you're a hitman," Robin declared as he let the Predator get back to his feet but watched him for any surprises, "What's your name?"

"Hitman is such a strong word," the Predator protested, "I'm just trying to make a living after I was exiled by my people. As for my name, you cannot pronounce it in your tongue. You can call me Rellik, 'killer' spelled backwards. It has, how do you say, a certain ring to it."

"I don't care what you call yourself! All I want to know is who sent you?"

"My customer called me on my ship. The identity remained hidden. My orders were to bring the Tamaranean's head and pick up my reward."

"Was it my sister," Starfire asked.

The only individual she could think of who would want her dead was her older sibling, Blackfire.

"Even though I could not see my customer's face," Rellik said, "I know for a fact my customer is male. He was not using a device if he was a _she_."

So were back to square one, Robin thought.

"With your human boyfriend watching your back, this hunt is going to be challenge," stated Rellik, "But a Predator never backs down from a challenge."

After saying that, the Predator threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

When the smoke settled, Robin and Starfire saw he had vanished.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"What do we do now," Starfire asked with concern.

Robin was full of anger, fear, and frustration. Someone has put out a hit on Starfire, and it is not her sister Blackfire. The hitman, Rellik, was no help because he did not know the identity of his client. Plus Rellik got away and is out there somewhere, watching and waiting.

"Robin?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do? Should we let the others know about the Predator?"

"No, I don't want anybody else to be in this hunter's sight. Besides, he could know where we live and have set traps."

"If we can't go back to the tower, then where do go?"

"Just stay close to me. I will not let anything happen to you."

Robin contacted his friends telling them to drop some supplies off in the city, don't try to locate him and Starfire, and keep a sharp eye out. They received the supplies in short time and headed off hiding.

A new day had dawned as Rellik scouted through the human city searching for his prey. He scanned area after area but he could not locate Starfire.

"Oh you're very a good opponent," he muttered to himself in a dark alley, "That human male is watching out for you. Looks like I'll have to first separate the two of you."

"Having a little trouble hunting your prey? I thought you Predators were experts at this," a voice called out behind Rellik.

He turned to see a shadowy figure. Rellik tried to change the vision on his mask to finally see his client.

"Don't waste your time trying to see me. I have made a change in our deal."

"What change," Rellik asked with a little frustration in his voice.

"I do not want the Tamaranean killed but brought to me alive. As well as the human."

"Why do you want them both alive?"

"That is none of your business, you just get your part done and I'll give you your reward."

"And what is my reward?"

"My, my, a little impatient aren't we? Just bring them both to me and we shall end our business."

The figure disappeared and Rellik left the alley to continue the hunt.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Robin and Starfire had been on the run from Rellik for almost two days now. They threw their trail off to make it more difficult for the Predator to find them. No longer safe in the city, Robin and Starfire headed out to the woods.

"We'll be safe here," Robin told her as he setup a shelter for them to stay in, "As long as Rellik stays in the city."

"Robin we can't keep running like this."

"I know this frustrating but maybe Rellik will give up his hunt."

"That's the thing, Predators will never give up their hunt. We must fight him in order for him to leave us alone."

Robin was unsure whether to they should battle Rellik and risk both their lives, contact the others and risk _their_ lives, or keep on running.

Robin came to the conclusion that he must face Rellik on his own to protect the lives of his friends and his love.

Robin quietly left the shelter without waking Starfire. He headed back to the city to search for Rellik.

He spotted the alien at the city center, going through his own search. For once, Robin had the element of surprise and he was going to use this opportunity against the Predator.

Robin tossed a few flash bombs towards Rellik. The blast from them surprised him and before Rellik could react, he was struck across his mask with Robin's staff. Rellik recovered to see Robin staring across from him with intensity.

"Where's the girl," Rellik asked.

"She's not your problem right now, I am!"

The Predator reached for his own staff and prepared for a fight. However, Rellik also pulled out a strange disk with a bladed edge and tossed it at Robin. He was able to avoid the blades but it still sliced a piece of his cape off. The disk returned to Rellik's hand, he returned it to his armor, and charged with his staff ready to impale Robin with it.

With his quickness, Robin leapt over Rellik and struck him in the back with more hits. Rellik sprung the wrist blade out of his gauntlet and swiped at Robin with it. He dodged the blade and struck the staff over the Predator's head, making Rellik dizzy. Robin pulled out a large bomb disk and threw it right at Rellik's face. The explosion sent the Predator straight through the window of a building.

Robin saw he was wounded and that his mask was scarred from the blast.

"Now who is it that hire you," Robin demanded.

Rellik was still groggy but was able to make a clear response, "I told…him…to meet me…at the docks. He…is…waiting for…me."

Finally finding the answer he wanted, Robin left for the city docks without looking back at Rellik.

Once Robin was gone Rellik pulled out a communicator and pressed the 'contact' button.

"He has taken the bait. I'll see the two of you at the docks."

Rellik used his staff to pull himself back on his feet.

"Now, where are you Tamaranean," he muttered with a smile under his mask.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Robin arrived at the port docks and saw no one around. No stranger to traps, he armed himself for any ambushes.

"No need to anticipate an attack Robin," a voice called out, "Put your weapons away."

Robin was not sure where the voice was coming from.

"Why should I listen to you," he asked.

"Because Starfire's life all depends on your cooperation."

Robin realized that this was never a trap for him but a diversion to get him farther away from Starfire, and it worked. Now that her life was at risk, he had no choice but to follow orders.

"Excellent Robin, you're becoming more obedient than I imagined."

Robin saw a figure stepping out from the shadows and immediately recognized who it was.

"Slade!"

His nemesis stared at him through the black and orange mask.

"What is it your planning," Robin asked.

"Oh it's nothing that will affect your precious city but you and your precious Starfire," Slade sneered with a smile behind the mask, "It is pretty to you now that _I _was the one who sent Rellik after her."

"Why do you want Starfire killed?"

"There has been a change in that. I had Rellik bring your girlfriend here alive and you will watch as I take her life away!"

Robin was full of anger at hearing how sadistic Slade truly was.

"You sick bastard," he screamed.

Robin tried to launch an attack but Slade shot an electrical charge from a taser. Robin was weaken from the blast and crumpled to the ground.

"Good, our guests have arrived," Slade said as he looked up. Robin turned to see Rellik making his way to the docks.

The Predator, carrying a bound and gagged Starfire, tossed her down at his feet.

"Excellent work Rellik," congratulated Slade.

"It was no trouble finding her. Once _he_ was out of the way," Rellik replied and pointed at Robin, "Now where is my reward."

Slade pulled out a large suitcase and opened it, revealing a large cannon.

"This is the most advance laser weapon our scientists have developed," explained Slade, "Capable of cutting through the toughest metals."

He placed the laser back in the case and slid it to Rellik's direction.

"Now hand over the girl," ordered Slade.

But Rellik pulled out his new weapon and made no motion to give Starfire to his client.

Slade was getting impatient, "Did you not hear me? Give me Starfire!"

The Predator looked up with his scarred mask, "I'm sorry Slade, I'm afraid I can't do that," he said a cold tone.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Everyone stared in silence after Rellik announced he would not be going through with his part of the deal he made with Slade.

"Rellik? What are you doing," asked Slade.

"I'm doing what you did," Rellik replied, "I'm changing our deal."

Slade was outrage with Rellik's betrayal.

"You can't our deal like that," Slade argued but he was hit with a shot from Rellik's shoulder plasma gun.

"Silence," ordered Rellik, "Or I kill you!"

Rellik slowly walked over to the captive Starfire while watching Slade and Robin.

"It is a fact that Tamaranean females are the most attractive species in the whole universe," Rellik stated, "And I have grown very lonely and long for some companionship," Rellik stroke Starfire's cheek with his clawed hand as he felt the warmth from her skin, "I do appreciate the weapon Slade. But I think _she_ will be my main prize."

The Predator activated a switch on his left gauntlet. A large ship came into view behind him, it was parked right on the water's edge.

Rellik picked up both Starfire and the laser weapon, "I did enjoy my fun here on Earth but I think it's time I left this planet."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Rellik was about to board for his ship when he caught Slade trying to ambush him out of the corner of his eye.

Rellik turned and pulled the trigger on his new weapon.

A powerful beam came from the barrel and hit Slade with full force.

The blast left a gapping hole in Slade's chest but instead of flesh in bone, there were metal and electrical devices.

It was another one of Slade's mechanical duplicates.

"So Slade was not, how do you say, 'man enough' to face me," Rellik said with disappointment. He then turned his attention to fallen Robin. "But you had the guts to face me, twice. I respect you and for that, I'll give you five seconds to run!"

Robin had no plans of running from Rellik but fight back.

He could feel his strength returning and prepared his counterattack.

Rellik pulled the trigger again and another beam shot out towards Robin.

He dodged the beam and quickly avoided several other shots.

The Predator was becoming frustrated with the accuracy of his shots declining. He threw Starfire down in rage and held the laser weapon with two hands.

Robin pulled out his staff and swung it with all his strength.

The gun was knocked out of Rellik's hands and sank below the ocean depths.

Now Rellik was really angry that he lost his new weapon. He activated the gauntlets on his arms, extending the wrist blades out. Rellik swung the blades at Robin and sliced the staff into pieces. Robin pulled out two of his blades that formed into a sword as the two began dueling.

Robin forced Rellik's blades into the wooden floors. The Predator struggled to get his weapons out. Rellik felt the blade of the sword on his neck.

"Leave this planet now," Robin ordered, "Or you will become part of _my_ collection."

Rellik withdrew his blades and accepted defeat.

"You are a great warrior," he said with respect, "And you deserve the girl. I shall leave in peace."

Rellik entered his ship as Robin freed Starfire from her bounds.

They watched the ship ascend into the air and then blast off into space.

"Starfire are you okay," Robin asked his love.

She nodded in response.

"Let's go home."

Rellik's ship left the atmosphere of Earth and headed into the darkness.

The Predator set the ship on 'auto-pilot' as he took one last look at the blue planet.

"Mark my words human: soon the Tamaranean will be mine," he vowed with hatred in his voice, "And so will your head!"

The End


End file.
